Story Of Claire
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Seorang wanita muda yang sudah lelah akan kehidupannya di sebuah kota usang akhirnya diselamatkan oleh kakaknya. Akankah kehidupan barunya akan berjalan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya?
1. Chapter 1

Penyangkalan hak Kepemilikan: Saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon dan seluruh karakternya

Chapter 1

Kakak Beradik

"Haah... Kapan sih, Kakak pulang? Bosen banget sendiri di rumah terus..."

Aku bersender di jendela kamarku, hanya melihat kota yang benar-benar tidak bisa lebih jelek lagi. Jalanan kota masih riuh dengan kilau cahaya mobil dan terdengar suara berandal jalan yang sedang menyeruput minuman keras.

Aku muak berada di sini, di pinggiran kota yang menjijikkan. Sungguh, tiap malam, berandalan itu minum sepuasnya, mengganggu siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka, apalagi perempuan. Aku bertaruh mereka sering bermain perempuan tiap malam. Dan tiap pagi, mereka masih tidur di pinggir jalan dengan botol-botol minuman di genggaman mereka. Rongsokan hanya ditaruh di sembarang tempat, dan sisa bangunan akibat badai ida beberapa tahun lalu hanya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ukh, betapa inginnya aku mengangkat kakiku dan tak pernah menjejakkanya lagi di tempat busuk seperti ini.

Kota ini berputar 180 derajat. Saat Ayah, Ibu, Kakak dan aku masih tinggal di sini, kurasa, kota inilah kota yang terindah yang ada di bumi. Burung-burung dengan riangnya berkicau di pagi hari. Harum segar pepohonan juga selalu masuk dan keluar paru-paruku, sungguh nikmat.

Di tengah pengandaianku, telepon genggamku-pun berdering. SMS dari siapa? Ku bertanya dalam hati. Ku meraihnya dan kaget, kakakku menelepon!

"Kakak! Aku kangen banget sama Kakak!"

"Claire, Kakak juga kangen sama kamu. Gini, Kakak punya berita bagus."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Kau harus berkemas dan harus siap segera. Kakak akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi."

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Kota Mineral."

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Maaf, mood saya sedang disetel untuk membuat kumpulan chapter dengan sedikit kata. Sekali lagi maaf jika chapter-chapternya terlalu pendek.


	2. Chapter 2

Penyangkalan hak Kepemilikan: Saya tidak memiliki Harvest Moon dan seluruh karakternya

Chapter 2

Selamat Datang

Perjuanganku dari tadi bolak-balik kamar mandi karena mual akhirnya selesai juga. Kapal yang terombang-ambing karena badai ini akhirnya sampai di tujuan, Kota Mineral. Kakak dan aku turun dari kapal. Ternyata yang turun hanya kami berdua dan beberapa paket. Kulihat jam tanganku, sekarang jam enam sore. Akupun berdecak kagum, sunyi sekali kota ini, berbeda jauh dengan kota memuakkan itu.

Kakakku, Cliff, sebenarnya bekerja di kota ini sebagai pembuat anggur. Kakak sekarang sudah punya cukup uang untuk membawaku ke kota ini.

Kami menyusuri jalan yang sungguh sepi ini. Aku tak kuasa untuk bertanya pada Kakak.

"Kak, kenapa... sunyi sekali di sini?"

"Oh, haha, kamu menyukainya kan? Kota ini tidur jam 5 sore. Orang-orang di kota ini menyelesaikan semua tugasnya jam 5 sore, pulang, makan, lalu tidur. Mirip dengan kebiasaanmu. Hahaha."

"Benar sekali. Kurasa aku akan betah tinggal di sini."

Tak beberapa lama kami berjalan menyusuri jalan berbata merah, kakak tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tingkat dua. Kurasa, bangunan itu adalah bangunan paling besar di kota kecil ini.

"Nah, Claire, kita tinggal di sini."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan tulisan "INN" yang besar di atas bangunan itu. Aku pun masuk mengikuti kakakku. Sesaat, aku menemukan sekitar lima orang yang sedang minum anggur, aku yakin itu buatan kakak. Aku tersenyum, dan seorang tua dengan jenggot putih itu mengangguk pelan, membalas senyumku.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut oranye panjang berkepang tinggi sedang mengelap meja dari kejauhan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya. Ia tampak gembira melihat kami...

"Cliff! Selamat datang!"

"Ah, hai, Ann..."

Wanita itu mengiyakan dan pandangannya berubah ketika ia menatap ke arahku. Ia tampak masam kepadaku, yah, sepertinya dia hanya gembira saat melihat Kakak. "Siapa dia?" wanita yang bernama Ann itu bertanya dengan ketusnya ke arah Cliff.

"Jangan begitu Ann. Dia ini adalah adikku."

Aku melirik ke arah kakak, dan mendapat senyuman berkata 'Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu.', kulakukan saja.

"Selamat sore, s-saya Claire Ilva Goldenray. Senang bertemu Anda." Aku lalu menawarkan tanganku untuk bersalaman. Aura wajahnya berubah riang kembali.

"Oh, aku Ann, Annabelle Redd Smith." Ia meraih tanganku dan kami bersalaman. "Dan... kau jangan terlalu formal kepadaku, haha, senang berkenalan denganmu, Claire. Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik.", ia berkata padaku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oke, Ann. Bisakah kau antar Claire ke kamarnya? Aku harus pergi ke rumah Duke."

"Tentu saja." Wanita bernama Ann itu menjawab. "Ayo, Claire."

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju dan mengikuti Ann ke lantai 2 Inn. Meski terkesan sempit di bagian koridornya, ruangan tidurnya luas. Terdapat tiga tempat tidur, dua meja tidur di sela-sela. Sementara sebuah jendela besar memberiku pandangan luas jalan di bagian utara kota kecil ini.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, kamar mandi ada di bawah. Kamar Cliff ada di sebelah. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan memanggilku ya!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Ya, terimakasih, Ann."

To Be Continued


End file.
